


Little Louis | Pt. 3

by writingstylinson



Series: YOUTH [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Boss Harry, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Cooks, Louis is sick, Louis wets himself, M/M, caregiver harry, employee Louis, little louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstylinson/pseuds/writingstylinson
Summary: Louis slips deep into headspace, and Harry gets to take care of him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: YOUTH [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860262
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161





	Little Louis | Pt. 3

It’s only Wednesday, but Harry is more than ready for this entire week to be over with. There’s nothing he dreads more than having to correct the cataloging errors. Books and Bindings is a bit behind in terms of technology, as Harry is the only one with a computer. Louis has to bring his own laptop! Everything is organized through the card catalog, and high school students love to put things where they don’t belong. Sometimes he really wishes that the library had enough funding for an up-to-date system. 

If the misplaced cards and books weren’t enough stress on Harry, then the fact that Louis was sick certainly was. The man had come into work with a stuffed up nose and cough. A mere cold wasn’t uncommon though. Then Louis ended up in the bathroom for over half an hour just puking his guts out. Once Louis was able to get more than ten feet away from the toilet, Harry sent him home to get some much needed rest. 

Now, a quarter till seven, Harry found himself at a nearby supermarket. His basket was filled with carrots, celery, onion, salt, pepper, and pasta. Now, he needed a whole chicken, and then he would have everything he needed to make some homemade chicken noodle soup. The problem he’s currently facing is that they’re all too small. He could purchase two of them. He might as well, since he’s got triple the ingredients he would need for a single bowl of soup. 

Harry places the last item into his shopping basket. Now he can finally check out and head over to Louis’ apartment. It’s only been a handful of hours, but Harry can’t help but worry and miss his boyfriend. God, he’ll never get tired of calling him that. Boyfriend. It almost sounds surreal. 

On the way over to self-checkout, something yellow catches Harry’s eyes. He crosses the walkway that separates the two aisles and takes the stuffed animal into his hands. It’s a slightly more realistic version of Winnie the Pooh with toned down blonde fur and it’s without a red shirt. A grin fights its way onto Harry’s face and he whispers to himself, “It’s perfect.” 

Harry shakes himself out of his trance and tucks the bear under his arm. 

**+** **+** **+** **+** **+**

From a quick peek into Louis’ apartment, Harry concludes that he’s either asleep in his bedroom or using the restroom. Either way it gives him time to get started on dinner. The bags rustle and thud against the countertop once he sets everything down. First things first, Harry needs to wash his hands. It might be a bit more time efficient if he can get everything to simmer in the pot while he checks on Louis. He still hasn’t heard a peep. 

Harry dries his hands off with a nearby rag and then starts to search through the cabinets for a pot. Surely, Louis must have one. It’s just a matter of finding it. He starts to hum to himself with a subtle bounce in his step until ultimately finding it tucked away in a back corner. It shouldn’t be too much of a surprise since most of Louis’ diet consists of frozen meals that can be heated up in the microwave. He supposes that’s how life is after four years of college. 

“Fuck,” Harry jumps and holds a hand to his chest, “Louis. You scared me there, love.” 

Louis is hugging the wall that leads to the bathroom and his bedroom. The pair of sweatpants hang loose off his hips and his hair is sticking up in all directions. He blinks a couple of times but doesn’t say anything. 

“I was just about to get dinner ready so that you didn’t have to deal with that. Do you like chicken noodle soup? I’m using the same recipe my mom made when I would get sick as a kid. I think you’ll like it.” Harry sets the empty pot on top of the stove and then looks back over to Louis. It looks like he only just now rolled out of bed and still needs a minute to wake up. “Did you have a good nap at least?” 

Louis’ eyes start to well up with tears and he extends his arms in Harry’s direction, “I don’t feel good, Daddy.” 

_ Oh _ . 

Louis has slipped into his little headspace.

Why didn’t Harry predict this? Louis has been feeling ill since yesterday, but the fact that it’s progressed to a full-blown fever must have pushed him over the edge. Harry isn’t a Little himself, but he tends to crave his mother’s care when he gets sick. It makes perfect sense. This simply means that he now has a sick Little on his hands. 

“You don’t feel well, baby?” Harry coos and walks around the dining table to Louis. He presses the palm of his hand to Louis’ forehead and frowns. Definitely warm. “How about we get you something to drink. What should Daddy get you?” 

Louis slips two fingers into his mouth as he blinks. 

“How about some chocolate milk? I think I recall you saying that it was one of your favorites.” Harry fights the urge to tug Louis’ fingers out of his mouth, and instead takes his free hand into his own before leading him back to the bedroom. “I’m going to get you all tucked in and put on a movie for you, okay? Then I’ll get you some chocolate milk before I go back to cooking you some yummy food. It’ll make your throat feel so much better!” 

There’s no resistance as Harry helps Louis crawl onto the queen-sized mattress and tucks the piles of blankets around him until he’s all snug. At the foot of the bed is his laptop. “What do you want to watch? We’ve got Boss Baby, The Lorax, PJ Masks-” 

“PJ Masks,” Louis mumbles around his fingers. 

Harry clicks on the show and then angles the laptop so Louis can see it from where he’s sitting. “There we go, little one. I’ll go grab you a drink and be right back, okay? Don’t go nowhere.” He ruffles the little’s hair and then pushes himself off the bed and makes his way back into the kitchen. Would Louis put the sippy cup in the cupboard along with everything else? Does he even have a sippy cup? 

It takes Harry a few minutes of digging around before ultimately finding a sippy cup and he fills it to the brim with chocolate milk. From what Louis has told him, it’s the only beverage he likes while in his little space. Hopefully Harry can talk the little into expanding his diet in the near future, but right now isn’t the time to fight it. He’s got a sick little on his hands. 

“Here you go, bug,” Harry hands the sippy cup over. 

Louis wastes no time in bringing it to his lips and starts to chug it down. 

“You were quite thirsty, weren’t you?” Harry cards his fingers through Louis’ brown strands of hair. The large gulps are audible as Louis takes a few more sips, and then he’s leaning into Harry’s side. Somehow, he seems even smaller than he usually does. Maybe it’s a mix of Louis’ softer appearance and how compliant he comes across. Harry loves it, nevertheless. He leans down and presses a kiss to the boy’s head, “I’m going to go make you some soup.”

“No,” Louis frowns and grabs onto Harry’s sleeve, “Stay, Daddy.” 

“Aren’t you hungry though? I know you haven’t been feeling well and Daddy just wants to make you some yummy food that’ll help.” 

Tears start to well up and Louis’ knuckles turn white from his tight grip, “No leave me, Daddy…” 

Harry is a weak man. How is he possibly supposed to deny his crying little? It’s as if someone is squeezing his heart in their fist. “How about I stay with you for a little bit, yeah?” Harry smoothes a hand over Louis’ arm, “Only for a couple of minutes though.” 

Louis shakes his head, “No. Daddy has to stay forever.” 

It’s probably best if Harry doesn’t argue. He can sit here and cuddle Louis for a few minutes until he’s too engrossed in the show to notice if Harry moves. Right? It’s a solid plan. All he needs to do is let PJ Masks do its thing. Maybe Louis will even fall back asleep soon enough, given how sick he is. It’s a simple waiting game. 

Seven minutes later, Harry’s predictions are correct. Louis ends up drifting off to sleep once again. The poor little must really not feel well. It takes everything in Harry to untangle himself from Louis’ arms and sneak out of the bedroom, but he does it. Now he can focus on making enough soup to last for the next few days. It doesn’t exactly look like Louis will be showing up to work again in the morning, and the last thing Harry wants to do when he’s sick is cook food. 

Harry props his cell phone between his ear and shoulder as it starts to ring. There’s at least another forty-five minutes before the soup is close to done, and hopefully Louis will continue to sleep until then, so he might as well ring a friend. “Hey, Liam! How have you been?”

“Hey man, it’s been a bit! I’ve been doing all right. Niall and I recently celebrated three years together. We flew down to Florida and did some fun stuff. It was definitely a much-needed vacation.” 

“I’m happy for you two,” Harry switches the phone to his other side and then starts to stir what’s in the pot, “You and Niall truly deserve each other. I don’t think I’ve ever met a better pair of people than you guys.”

“Thanks, H. What about you and Louis? The last I’ve heard is that you two finally got together. Has he gone into headspace yet? I know Louis is a lot more reserved than Niall, so I wouldn’t worry about it.” 

“Actually… Louis’ in headspace right now. He came into work yesterday with a cold or something and then earlier today he was puking in the bathroom, so I sent him home. I told him I would swing by after work and make him some soup or something. I eventually get here and he’s sound asleep so I figured I would get a head start on dinner and then wake him up. I’m in the middle of getting everything prepped and ready when he ends up wandering into the kitchen. Liam, I tell you, he’s absolutely beautiful when he first wakes up. I think my heart just about stopped. Anyways, I ask how he slept and was gonna see if he was feeling any better, but then he calls me Daddy. Flat out. I think the fact that he hasn’t been feeling well eventually just pushed him into headspace. I’m definitely not complaining.” 

“That’s great! I mean, not that Louis is sick, but that he’s comfortable enough to be little with you.” 

Harry brings his hand up to his lips and tries his best to fight a smile but fails. “It’s kind of… exciting. Is that weird to say? I feel like it is. It’s just that he’s usually so timid and practically afraid of his own shadow, but Little Louis is a complete one-eighty. Obviously, I haven’t been around him a ton when he’s little, but from the bit I have experienced, it’s almost like a different person. He’s a lot more relaxed and there isn’t a whole lot of second guessing each action.” 

“That’s what little space is for sometimes, man. Some people just get so wound up with everyday life as an adult, and sometimes little space is an outlet to escape all of that. The simpler times when you’re a kid again.” 

“I’m just glad that I can kind of be that safe person for him now. He’s somewhat secure enough to let go of the stress and let me handle it. I haven’t even been his caregiver for long, but I can’t help but feel so proud that he trusts me enough. I even feel lucky enough to be the one he can hand his worries to. Is that weird?” 

“Not at all, H. I still feel that way sometimes with Niall. It’s such an intimate thing that requires the utmost trust.” 

Half an hour later, Harry ends the call and removes the pot from its burner. Now all he needs is to pour it into a bowl and go wake up his little one. He’s careful as he pours enough to fill two small bowls and then he sets the pot back down. Maybe he should have searched for a container earlier, that way he wouldn’t have to go searching for one right now. At least the soup will have some time to cool down. 

It takes Harry a few minutes to find a big enough container to put the leftovers in and then store it away into the fridge. Louis should be set until the start of next week, no doubt. Despite growing up in a household of four, he’s always struggled to portion his food correctly. Cooking for a large gathering is more of his strong suit. 

Harry pokes his head into Louis’ bedroom to see that Netflix is still playing on the laptop and that the little is still sound asleep. Sick or not, he’ll definitely keep the show in mind for future reference. “Hey little one, it’s time to wake up,” Harry sets each of the bowls down onto the nightstand before he shakes Louis’ shoulder, “You slept so much today that I bet you’re starving. I made some yummy chicken noodle soup. Doesn’t that sound good?” 

A whine emits from Louis’ throat and he stretches his arms above his head. He blinks up at Harry for a moment. 

“Let’s sit you up,” Harry encourages as he guides the smaller man up to lean against the headboard, “Did you have a good nap? You fell asleep in no time.” 

Louis nods and rubs at his eyes with each of his fists, “Tired.” 

“I bet. When I don’t feel good, I could sleep all day. Sometimes all weekend!” 

The hint of a smile twitches as Louis’ lips. He clasps both hands around the sippy cup and brings it to his mouth, big eyes staring back at Harry. 

“Don’t fill up on chocolate milk,” Harry brushes a few strands of hair from Louis’ eyes, “Let’s start eating before it gets cold. There’s nothing better than warm soup!” 

Louis licks his lips and sets the sippy cup in his lap. 

“That’s my boy,” Harry praises. He grabs a bowl off of the nightstand and then scoops a spoonful before he blows it off. 

There’s not a single hint of hesitation when Louis opens his mouth. 

Harry can’t help that chuckle that rumbles in his chest. Could Louis possibly get any cuter? With a shake of his head, he brings the spoon to Louis’ mouth. “Does that taste good, baby?” 

Louis swallows and then nods his head, “It yummy, Daddy. I think I have more please.” 

“Then I think you can have some more,” Harry chuckles as he feeds another spoonful to Louis. How did he become so lucky? It’s almost unreal. If his hands weren’t full then he’d pinch himself. 

Given that Louis has already spent the day sleeping, Harry is curious to see if he’ll be more awake for the evening. A sick little shouldn’t leave bed unless it’s to use the potty or to take a bath. What if Louis fights him on that? Harry knows that when he was sick as a kid, it was miserable to be stuck in bed all day. Even if he felt the worst he’s ever felt. Maybe it won’t be a problem though. For all he knows, Louis could eat his soup and go back to bed for the night. 

Right now, Harry needs to focus on feeding Louis. If there’s a potential tantrum in the future, then he’ll deal with that when it comes up. 

“Open for the choo-choo train,” Harry guides the spoon to Louis’ expectant mouth. 

Louis bursts out into a fit of giggles, “You’re silly, Daddy!” 

“I’m silly? No, you’re silly!” 

Louis throws his head back as if Harry said the funniest thing. 

With every smile and giggle, Harry’s heart becomes fuller. Babysitting Niall never prepared him for these waves of emotions. It aided him into a happier headspace, but with Louis it’s complete euphoria. Can Liam truly understand this feeling? From an outsider’s perspective, Harry doesn’t think this situation would make any sense. All he’s doing is feeding soup to his boyfriend. It shouldn’t be causing his cheeks to hurt from grinning so much or give him the feeling that he’s on cloud nine. It shouldn’t; but it does. 

Harry blinks out of his thoughts when Louis tugs on his sleeve, “Yes, my love?” 

Before Louis can get out any words, Harry knows exactly what’s happened. The mattress underneath them has become an uncomfortable mixture of wet and warm. Louis has wet himself. 

It’s not that Harry forgot how young Louis was when he regressed, but that he wasn’t expecting this to happen right now. The two of them haven’t discussed the idea of Harry changing him. The only reason Harry even knows that Louis wears a diaper is because he was wearing one that night in the hotel room. If it weren’t for that then he would have had no idea. 

Louis sniffles and starts to rub at his eyes, his bottom lip trembling. 

“It’s okay, baby!” Harry jumps up off the bed and picks Louis up by his armpits, “This isn’t anything that Daddy can’t fix. Do you know what this means? It just means it’s time for you to go take a nice warm bubble bath! How does that sound? We can even put some toys in there for you to play with. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” 

Louis doesn’t appear to be totally convinced. Tears threaten to spill and he’s shaking like a leaf. 

Despite how soaked Louis is from the waist down, Harry still wraps the man up in his arms. A large hand guides Louis’ head to rest on his shoulder and he starts to sway the two of them from side to side. “Daddy isn’t mad at you, love. It was an accident. Even Daddy has accidents sometimes.” 

“Daddy have accident?” 

Harry nods, “Daddy has before. Now let’s go get you into a nice bath and then I can get some clean sheets on your bed.” He wastes no time carrying Louis across the hall and into the bathroom. It’s a tight fit for two people. Does Louis even fit in that bathtub? Harry certainly wouldn’t. He sits Louis down on the closed toilet seat and starts to rummage through the cupboard until he finds what he’s looking for. “Look what Daddy found,” Harry grins and holds up a bottle of bubbles. 

“Bubbles,” Louis mumbles around his fingers. 

It takes Harry a minute to figure out how the handle works before warm water starts to flow into the tub. Once the entire thing is half filled, he pours in a generous amount of the pink liquid. Bubbles immediately start to appear and multiply. 

“Are you ready to get out of those clothes and clean up?” Harry rises to his feet. “Can you undress yourself or do you need help, baby?” 

Louis’ lips twist as he thinks for a moment. 

“How about you try? Then if you need more help, Daddy can help you.” 

Louis nods, his nimble fingers grip the hem of his t-shirt and it takes a couple of tries before he’s able to get it over his head. The pants and boxers come off easier. 

It’s a relief. Harry is trying his best not to overstep any boundaries, and not having to undress Louis is one way of doing so. When the two of them had discussed Harry looking over Louis while he was in headspace, they had the idea of something on a smaller scale. Simple. Such as tucking Louis in for the night or coloring with him. It would be treated more like Harry babysitting, as a way to test the waters to each of their comfort levels. This is not that. 

Harry finally tears his gaze away from the wall once he hears Louis settle into the tub. Even though Louis is pleased with a warm bath and hundreds of bubbles, it’s still obvious that he isn’t feeling well; there’s bags under his eyes, his nose is red, and he’s paler than he usually is. If it were possible to trade places with him then he would in a heartbeat. His heart clenches each time he acknowledges how unwell Louis is feeling. Harry wants his baby to feel better as soon as he possibly can. For now, all he can do is try to make him comfortable and make sure he’s resting. 

“Bug, do you think you can be a big boy and clean yourself while Daddy makes the bed? It would help me out a lot.” 

Louis glances between Harry’s face, the water, and then back to Harry again. With a lip trapped between his teeth, he gives a slight nod. 

“Oh good!” Harry grins and then presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek, “Daddy will be back to check on you in five minutes, okay? If you’re scared or need Daddy for anything, just yell for me, okay?” 

Louis nods. 

Despite the urge to want to watch after his baby, Harry makes his way out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. There will be chances in the future for him to entertain Louis in the bath and even get to wash his hair. Hopefully. There is always that small flicker of doubt. Louis could easily wake up one day and decide that this isn’t what he wanted. Harry doesn’t think that his boyfriend will, at least not with a clear head, but anything is possible. He just has to hold onto the faith he has in Louis and their growing relationship. 

Harry picks up the Pooh Bear plush and runs a hand over the fur. It’s so soft. He sets it off to the side and gets started on stripping the bed of its duvet and sheets. Harry hopes there’s a backup in a closet somewhere. If there isn’t then he’s sure he can find some other blankets to hold Louis over until everything is washed. He wads the fabrics up and carries them out of the bedroom. 

Through the gap in the door, Harry can see Louis entertaining himself. A plastic school bus and a few of the Little People figures were already in the bathtub when he started filling it with water, and now it’s clear that Louis enjoys playing with them. He’s making a boy figure climb into the bus and then starts with his personal sound effects. It’s endearing to say in the least. 

The corner of Harry’s lips quirk upwards into a fond smile. This is the life he envisioned when he started dating Louis, and now it’s his. This is his life and he couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? This was my first proper attempt at writing Louis in little space, and I quite enjoyed it. I hope that this brings a sense of comfort during this tough time in life. 
> 
> Question: Do you guys want me to update on Mondays or Fridays?
> 
> P.s. Thank you so much to my beta!!


End file.
